1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data sharing system, and more particularly to a network data sharing system for sharing multimedia data on a network, and a handheld electronic device thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As the technologies related to personal multimedia players, storage devices and high definition (HD) displays advance, multimedia data over 10 G or even 1 T are transmitted via networks, but the huge data flow creates the issues of managing and sharing resources. At present, the sharing mechanism primarily uses the operation of folders in computer systems for the management, and external televisions or display devices of the computer systems for playing the multimedia data, or shares resources of a network through a television with a networking online function. A code conversion program on a general computer is used to convert the multimedia data to a format (such as MP4) supported by an external palm device in order to share the multimedia data with the external palm device, and output the multimedia data to the external palm device for a display. However, such arrangement has the drawbacks of taking much time and wasting storage resources.
The code conversion speed depends on the computability of the computer systems, but it still takes time in most cases. For example, an average mid-priced computer system takes approximately one hour to convert a two-hour movie. As to the storage resource, the palm device generally reserves more storage spaces for storing the original multimedia file, since the code conversion is required for playing a movie in the MP4 format on the palm device, but the effects (including the screen quality and sound effect) of the original multimedia data is better than the format-converted file, and the original multimedia files are saved for the possibility of an upgraded palm device in the future. In other words, more storage spaces are consumed. Furthermore, there are various kinds of palm devices, and the formats for playing the multimedia data are different, and thus it is necessary to convert the multimedia files into different formats for the different palm devices.